Boyfriend
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Justin Bieber has a crush on Andy, but what will Andy do when he confronts him?
1. If I Was Your Boyfriend

**One shot. Andy x Justin Bieber**

* * *

I lit my cigarette and took a deep drag. I let it all out in a sigh. I was so stressed. The guys were starting to argue since Sandra left, my parents were getting on my back about being gay and I was sick of being alone. I wanted to get laid, even if it was a one night stand.  
"H-Hi."  
I turned and saw myself staring at someone I thought I would never talk to.  
"Justin Bieber." I growled and stubbed my cigarette out on my arm. "Come to spread more shit about my band?" I lit another.  
"N-No. I uh wanted to congratulate you on the award."  
I turned away. "Thanks. Now fuck off and leave me alone."  
"T-That's not everything."  
I turned back. "What do you want?"  
He threw my cigarette away and then kissed me. My eyes widened and I went to push him away before I felt his erection. He might even be a good fuck. I pulled away and nodded at my car. He climbed in and I got in.

I pulled up outside my house and I turned my engine off. I sat for a moment, listening to it cool down. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and got out. Justin followed my lead. I locked my car and then unlocked my house. I opened the door for him and watched him walk in. He stood awkwardly in my hall.  
"Get upstairs, I'll be up in a few."  
I hit the button to listen to the 3 messages that were on my voicemail. They were all from the guys, wondering if I was alright because I'd left the awards early. I made a mental note to call them later and then went upstairs. Justin was sitting on my bed, his top on the floor. I pushed him onto the bed and kissed him forcefully. I liked it rough. I yanked his trousers and underwear off before stripping myself. I spread his legs. Fuck preparation, I wanted to feel that tightness. I slammed into him and listened to his scream.

I lay still, kissing him.  
"It's ok."  
Tears fell down his face and I sighed. I started slamming inside him, his screams of pain becoming screams of pleasure. He was so tight, it felt so good. Each time I slammed into him, I got harder. I smacked into his prostate and he screamed my name. It made me even hornier and I slammed harder and harder into the same spot. I smirked, listening to him moaning underneath me. He was my bitch. I moaned at the feeling of him. God it was so damn good. I felt myself throb and I shot my load inside him. I moaned out and my orgasm died down. I was still hard so I kept fucking him.  
"Andy, God, fuck me so hard I can't walk."  
"If that's what you want."  
I slammed as hard as I could inside him, listening to his screeches as he orgasmed. I shot into him again and thrusted lightly to ride out our orgasms.

I pulled out of him and lay next to him, wrapping my arms around him. He laid his head on my chest and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and fell into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. I'd Never Let You Go

Andy's Point of View

* * *

I woke up and looked at Justin still sleeping. What was I going to do? I sighed and got up, pulling some underwear and skinnies on. I went into my kitchen and made a coffee before looking out into my garden. I sipped my scalding hot coffee, wincing slightly. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't want to kick Justin out but the Black Veil Brides army would go insane if they ever found out. I dropped my coffee cup and swore as the hot liquid splashed on my chest. I grabbed a cloth, ran it under cold water and wiped my chest. I winced. Shit that was going to blister. I cleaned up the mess and cursed as I cut my hand. I sighed and cleaned it under the tap. I wrapped an old tea towel around it and winced.  
"Andy?"  
I turned and found a smile creeping onto my face. "Hey."  
His eyes widened at the blood on my arm and the blister on my chest. I chuckled. "I'm clumsy."  
He smiled and walked over. I hugged him. "Coffee?"  
He nodded. "White, two sugars please."  
I turned and made him one and myself another, this time in a heat-proof plastic one so I didn't break the cup. I passed him his and he sat down, looking down at the floor.  
"Justin? What's wrong?"  
"Last night was a mistake for you, wasn't it? It was only meant to be a one-night stand."  
I bite my lip ring. "Justin, that was my mind-frame last night but now I'm not so sure."  
He looked at me. "I don't understand."  
"This morning, I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-night stand."  
"You mean-"  
I cut him off by kissing him. "Justin, will you go out with me?"  
His eyes widened. "Yes I will!"  
I hugged him and kissed him again. I pulled him onto my lap and he leaned against my chest. I winced and he jumped off my lap.  
"I'm so sorry. I forgot."  
"I'm OK."  
He frowned. "Your chest looks so sore."  
I looked down to see the bright redness. "It does sting a bit actually."  
He gently kissed it. I chuckled.  
"Let's go take a shower."  
He smiled. "OK."  
I picked him up, much to his amusement.  
"Looks like I'm your Black Veil Bride."  
I burst into laughter. "Aww Justin baby."  
He blushed and I lay him down in the bath tub. I turned the water on and he gasped as the cold water hit him.  
"It'll warm up in a moment."  
He nodded and winced as it went too hot.  
"It'll cool down in a second."  
I clambered in and lay on top of Justin kissing him. He kissed me back with the same passion I was kissing him with. He wrapped his legs around me and I smiled, kissing his chest.  
"Do you want me, Justin, baby?"  
He nodded and pushed his erection against me.  
I laughed before kissing him. I mumbled against his lips. "Someone's eager."  
I parted his legs and slid inside of him.


End file.
